Royally Flushed
by DTLe
Summary: A short-story collection about the confusing and complicated relationship of Angel and Aubrey.
1. Nice (Guy) Style

Disclaimer: Dance Central is a property of Harmonix. This fanwork is not made for profit.

A/N: Each chapter is a one-shot story unless stated otherwise. They won't necessarily be in chronological order or even related to each other plot-wise. Summaries will precede each story. Hope you enjoy!

Title: Nice (Guy) Style

Synopsis: The only thing Aubrey hated more than playboys were "nice guys". Angel could use an update to his look anyway. (Takes place between DC2 and DC3)

Genre: Humor/General (some fluff if you squint maybe?)

* * *

It was the end of another rehearsal; Angel and Aubrey were wrapping up practice for the week. They had kept it casual so neither of them bothered to wear their crew outfits that day. Angel was adjusting his fedora in a nearby mirror when he caught Aubrey glancing his way. She had been sneaking looks in his direction for the past few days, seeming deep in thought as she did so. He knew better than to get his hopes up, but he couldn't help but be curious. Trying his luck, Angel attempted to see what was on her mind.

"Something bothering you _querida_?" She turned away, as if she wanted to avoid being caught staring.

"No, it's nothing." Angel wanted to believe her, but he knew he wasn't imagining those furtive glances.

"Aubrey, if there's anything I can do for you, just say so." She let out a short sigh and shrugged to herself.

"I was just thinking... have you ever thought of getting rid of that fedora?"

"...what?" That was one of the last things he was expecting; he didn't know how to respond.

"Angel, no offense but I think it's really giving you that 'nice guy' vibe. Maybe it's time for a change." Saying "no offense" didn't really stop him from being just a bit offended.

"Well that's not really my fault is it? Or do you think I'm one of those fake 'nice guys'?"

"I didn't say that. Look, it's just a hat. Let's not make a big deal out of it."

"The girls say it looks good on me." It was almost embarrassing for him to seem so insecure over a fedora, but he couldn't bring himself to just let it go. Aubrey simply let out a short sigh.

"It's always about the other girls isn't it?" she said with a hint of spite in her voice. Him and his big mouth.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Mm-hmm. Like I said, it's not a big deal." Deep down, he knew Aubrey was playing him, and it aggravated him. Still, that was nothing compared to his desire to make her happy. Angel supposed there was some truth in saying that love makes you crazy.

"Look, I can stop wearing it if you want me to okay?" In a swift movement, he plucked his fedora from his head and gave a playful bow, as a true gentleman would. "Better?" he asked as he shot her one of his award-winning smiles. Aubrey smirked and quickly ran her hand through his hair.

"Yes, actually. I think you really look better like this."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Maybe you should try going hatless more often." Aubrey seemed pretty satisfied with herself. He knew he was going to get more jabs about "being whipped", but little things like this were nothing if it meant seeing her smile.

"Whatever you say Aubrey."

* * *

And that's why in DC3 he doesn't wear a hat. Or not, who knows? More chapters to come, and _maybe_ I might take prompt suggestions? Thanks for reading.


	2. Under My Umbrella

Disclaimer: Dance Central is a property of Harmonix, this work is not made for profit.

Title: Under my Umbrella

Synopsis: "Some people walk in the rain, others just get wet." - Roger Miller

Genre: Humor/Friendship (very fluffy)

* * *

Another day, another rehearsal finished. The sky was colored a cold, gloomy gray as the rain fell steadily. Aubrey stared out at the scenery from the yacht and let out a sigh. Practice was done for the day, but try as she might, she couldn't find her umbrella anywhere.

"I must have left it at that coffee shop… of all the days," she mumbled to herself. Luckily her condo wasn't that far away, but she couldn't help being a bit apprehensive about walking all the way there without some kind of cover. Her raincoat didn't have a hood; she didn't want to risk mussing up her hair. Although in this situation, she managed to regret having such an astute fashion sense. Her thoughts were interrupted as she sensed someone coming up to her.

"You want me to walk you home Aubrey?" Angel asked while nonchalantly holding his umbrella over her head. It was one of those portable umbrellas that was barely big enough for one person.

"You think that's enough for both of us?" Aubrey asked with just a hint of skepticism.

"Don't worry about it," he replied with a smile, still waiting for her answer. She was considering taking a cab or the bus, but she was never fond of public transportation. And of course she had given her chauffeur the day off today. She didn't really have a choice in the matter; she knew Angel would insist on accompanying her rather than let her walk home alone in the rain. It was kind of sweet really, not that she'd tell him that. Still, what harm was there in letting him walk her home? It was better than any other alternative she could think of.

"Alright, let's go then." Aubrey exited the yacht, with Angel right behind her.

They had been walking for about five minutes, only the occasional bit of small talk interrupting the sound of rainfall. Angel had been really diligent about making sure not a single drop fell on her. It wasn't until Aubrey finally glanced back in his direction that she realized how he managed such a feat.

Angel had been only holding the umbrella over her head, letting himself get soaked in the process. It was obvious this was the case, since his normally carefully styled locks were in disarray, his bangs clinging to his forehead from the rain. He didn't even seem to care about his situation. Despite what people said about her, Aubrey wasn't heartless enough to let this go on, even if Angel's wet hair did somewhat add to his handsomeness (not that she'll ever say that out loud).

"I can walk the rest of the way by myself thanks," Aubrey stated matter-of-factly.

"You sure? We're almost there. I don't mind walking with you to your place."

"Angel, you're getting soaked." He ran a hand through his hair as if he had just noticed his condition.

"I'm fine, really." Aubrey rolled her eyes at his stubbornness. She was starting to feel sorry for him, even though he was doing this for her sake.

"Where's your hat? You can at least put it on." She was referring to Angel's fedora that she had seen him wearing earlier that day.

"I didn't want it to get wet," he responds half jokingly. Aubrey resisted the urge to smack him upside the head. She took hold of the umbrella handle, trying to make it so that they could both be covered.

"You could walk closer to me you know." As she said that she could see a hint of a smirk form on Angel's face, and she knew exactly what he was thinking. "Look, I just don't want you to catch a cold or anything. I can't have you missing crew rehearsals because of something stupid like this," she said while avoiding eye contact with him, hoping he didn't see her blush in embarrassment.

"If you say so Aubrey," he said with a shrug. They continued their walk together, barely fitting under Angel's umbrella. Aubrey found their closeness awkward, but not entirely unwelcome. Normally she got annoyed with Angel and his playboy antics, but she had grown to appreciate moments like this. No stupid pickup lines, no hitting on her every other minute, just the two of them actually getting along peacefully.

They eventually reached her condo after what seemed to be the longest five minutes of Aubrey's life. Something about sharing an umbrella with Angel struck Aubrey as terribly cliché. It was like something out of those cutesy romance movies, which was one of the last things Aubrey wanted to think about around Angel. She immediately tried to dismiss the thought from her mind.

"Thanks for walking me back," she said apathetically, as if she were only saying it out of obligation.

"No problem. I'll see you next week." As he turned to leave, Aubrey took hold of his jacket sleeve before she realized what she was doing.

"Wait—" He turned to look at her while she tried to compose herself. She couldn't believe she was doing this. "…You could come inside and dry off first. It looks like the rain might finally let up soon." Predictably, Angel took her up on her offer with barely any hesitation. He took a seat on the couch as she went to the bathroom to find a towel for him.

"You know, if you wanted me to stay over you could've just asked," Angel remarked. Aubrey simply responded by throwing a towel at his face.

* * *

I planned for this to be longer, but it wasn't really going anywhere so I cut it short. Sometimes less is more. Aubrey doesn't _hate_ Angel, but I suppose saying she likes him seems a bit generous sometimes, haha. Thanks for your support!


	3. Lecciones en Español

Title: Lecciones en Español

Synopsis: A review of Angel's favorite nicknames for Aubrey.

Genre: Drama/Romance

* * *

_Chica hermosa_ was how he first described Aubrey when they met for the first time. Not that she would expect anything less. She took pride in her appearance, how she presented herself in public. The attraction was immediate, and the legendary heart-breaker felt himself uncontrollably drawn to her. Meanwhile, she found an immense satisfaction from bending him to her will. Still, he wasn't one for regrets. Spending time with her was all the reward he needed.

_Querida_ became one of his favorite pet names for Aubrey. Though used with affection, Aubrey found it a bit too intimate compared to what they really were. He claimed that it can be platonic, but it reminds her of all the times he would refer to her as "his girl". As she loved to remind him, she belonged to no one. He supposed if no one else could have her, it was alright if he couldn't.

_Princesa_ was a name reserved for when Angel was feeling cheeky. His teasing wasn't just reserved for flirtation. Even Aubrey wasn't perfect, and he'd be there to remind her that she didn't have to be. Not that she didn't come pretty close, but he took comfort in that slight bit of imperfection. At least rather than a goddess he could only love from afar, she could be right within arm's reach, a work of art he could gently caress.

_Mi reina. _My queen. He wasn't sure exactly when he became so protective of her. Old-fashioned as it seemed, he designated himself Aubrey's knight in shining armor. She would probably laugh at the thought. She certainly didn't need protection; she was not as delicate as someone of her standing would be considered. It didn't stop him from being chivalrous to the woman who ruled his heart.

_Mi amor_ would be reserved for when he was alone, for he could hardly admit it even to himself. He always knew the right thing to say when it came to seducing other women, but his words seem to fall apart when it came to describing how he felt about Aubrey. She was only one girl, but she became his whole world. It was bittersweet that she treated him as a friend at best, but looking back, he would never imagine he could get this close. One thing was certain, he would never find someone else like her. The least he could do was take care of this precious treasure he found.

"_Te amo Aubrey."_

* * *

Thanks for reading again. I'll tell you in advance that updates here will not be regular. I'm just writing these out as they come to mind. That being said, it's not like these will end soon, but this should be a good start for now. Don't get me wrong, there will never be enough Angel/Aubrey fluff. I didn't choose fandom life, fandom life chose me. Alright, I'm out. o/


	4. First Impressions

Title: First Impressions

Synopsis: When princess meets playboy, their worlds change in ways they didn't expect.

Genre: Drama/General

* * *

Their meeting was solely by chance; they just happened to be in the same place at the same time. Not that such a thing was uncommon, but the significance was still apparent. It was at a popular club in town, "The Ace of Spades", that the two first crossed paths for the first time. Aubrey had heard of the venue through word-of-mouth and, ever the diva, seized the opportunity to show off for an audience. She headed over with a couple of girlfriends and managed to steal the spotlight on the dance floor. At least, until Angel showed up.

He was a regular VIP; all the patrons knew his name. It would've been impossible not to notice him between his flashy cropped trench coat left open to expose his well-sculpted abs and the crowd of screaming girls announcing his arrival. Their glances had met across the room. Aubrey wasn't impressed, he was nothing but a cocky playboy as far as she could tell.

Meanwhile, all Angel could see was a beautiful redhead who had managed to take control of the dance floor. She practically exuded confidence; the attraction was almost instant. He made his way through the crowd towards center stage to get a closer look at her. The way she commanded everyone's attention was a sight to behold. Her every move was equal parts graceful and precise. She never missed a beat, and the crowd was eating it up. As the DJ was about to transition into the next song, Angel decided it was time for him to take the stage. The crowd parted, and the spotlight was now on him.

"Mind if I cut in?" he asked in a heavy Spanish accent. As she glanced at him, he managed to notice the slightest hint of a smirk on her face.

"Do what you want," she said as she turned away. That was a challenge if he ever heard one. Fine, he would surely get her attention once she started showing off his moves. Right on cue, "I Know You Want Me" by Pitbull began blaring from the speakers.

He swiftly began to salsa, moving into a merengue. Between moves he could glance over and see the young woman keeping up with him. There was a sense of pridefulness emanating from her; she would not allow herself to be outdone. He wouldn't have wanted anything less; after girls and poker, there was nothing he loved more than a good challenge.

Though they moved independently, there was something about both of their dances that suggested a natural harmony with each other. However, it soon became clear that Angel was the main attraction as the crowd was cheering his name by the time the song had finished. As he glimpsed over in the young woman's direction, it was plain to see she didn't appreciate being shown up. He wanted to talk to her, but it would be risky at this point. Then again, with risk came rewards. He cautiously approached her and did his best to lay on the charm.

"Mind if I get your name?" he asked as suavely as possible. She paused, possibly debating whether or not to acknowledge him.

"It's Aubrey. _Miss_ Aubrey if you know what's good for you." Angel didn't let her dismissive tone faze him.

"The name's Angel. Can I get you a drink, _miss _Aubrey?" Aubrey leered at him skeptically.

"Not interested." She certainly wasn't going to make this easy. Still, he wasn't one to give up so easily. What some people would call stubbornness, he merely called tenacity.

"How about we just chat then? I can grab you a spot in the VIP section." Aubrey seemed to consider the offer. Her expression was less of annoyance and more of intrigue.

"Only if you tell me where you learned those moves." This was a first, being acknowledged as a dancer rather than just a man. It only served to fuel his interest in her.

"Certainly. Right this way." He escorted her to a private lounge near the back of the club.

Their conversation would end up being more about dancing than anything else. Angel may not have curried her favor the way he intended, but a mutual respect had developed between them. They would end up seeing more of each other, mostly due to Angel's persistence in pursuing her. Neither of them could anticipate what would become of this relationship, especially after they get invited to what seems to be an innocuous dance contest at Tan Manor...

* * *

...and then the plot of Dance Central 1 started. Sorry if the ending is a bit rushed, I might build on this later if I can think of something. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!


	5. Getting Sick of Disco Fever

Title: Getting Sick of Disco Fever

Synopsis: Even if it's for the sake of the saving the dance world, Aubrey still hates the '70s.

Genre: Friendship (with some fluff)

* * *

"Of all the places he could have sent us to, why here?" Aubrey said as she motioned to the interior of the roller disco.

"Well you really can't get more '70s than this place," Angel responded while polishing his tinted shades. They lingered in the back of the building, away from the public eye.

"I don't see why we couldn't learn these moves in our own time. I hate it here." Aubrey pouted while playing with a curl in her feathered hair.

"Look on the bright side, how many people can say they've traveled through time?" Angel shot Aubrey a smile, though she merely sighed in response.

"I can see you've been managing to enjoying yourself." Angel could only shrug.

"What can I say? I didn't expect to be so good at disco." Aubrey rolled her eyes at him.

"I guess you were born in the wrong decade." Angel laughed to himself.

"Maybe. Anyway, we'll be out of here before you know it. The least we can do is make the most of it, who knows when we'll ever get a chance like this again." Aubrey couldn't deny that logic, not that it stopped her from sulking. She couldn't help but think about Emilia and Bodie, who only had to go back to the '00s. The fact that she was jealous of _Emilia_ of all people only made her even more miserable.

Meanwhile, Angel walked off somewhere with a promise that he'd be right back. Aubrey waited, wishing Rasa would hurry and send an agent to pick them up already. While she was pondering how the others were doing in their respective decades, she heard an all-too-familiar tune play from the speakers. By the time she had identified it as "Funkytown", Angel had returned at the exact same moment.

"Care to dance Aubrey?" he asked, offering his hand. "Funkytown" was one of Aubrey's "guilty pleasure" songs, and she got the feeling that the fact it was playing right now wasn't just a coincidence. Giving in, she took his hand and joined him on the dance floor, smiling mostly to herself. She supposed she should thank him for cheering her up, but it could wait. Right now she just wanted to focus on the music.

* * *

Before you say anything, I know Funkytown didn't get popular until 1980, BUT it was recorded in 1979. Theoretically, Angel and Aubrey could have been transported to around then since disco didn't completely die out until 1981. Also, sorry for the super short chapter, hope you can at least be satisfied with it. Thanks for reading!


	6. Selfies

Title: Selfies

Synopsis: Emilia is starting to regret joining Instagram.

Genre: Humor

* * *

She wasn't expecting much when she made an account. Emilia just thought it would be cool to share some pics of the shore, or anything cool she saw on her daily jog. There was always a good view from Riptide beach. Of course, since she was friends (sort of) with Aubrey and Angel, she felt obligated to follow them too. Little did she know that would be her first mistake.

Almost everything they posted were selfies. Now, posting once in a while was tolerable and perfectly understandable. But no, these two managed to take selfies EVERY. SINGLE. DAY. Emilia found it equally annoying and embarrassing. Angel loved to show off those six-pack abs he was so proud of, while Aubrey seemed to have photos of her wearing every piece in her wardrobe. "_Okay, we get it, you both think you're hot," _she almost wanted to say. They were so made for each other it was hard to believe they didn't just start dating already.

There wasn't really anything she could do about the hundreds of selfies filling up her feed. She could probably unfollow Angel and not have him notice for a while, but Aubrey would probably throw a hissy fit over nothing. Little Miss Priss could not believe anyone would have the gall to unfollow her and miss out on her fabulousness, or so Emilia imagined. Still, it wasn't worth the trouble. She simply skimmed over the numerous photos from friends until she came upon one from their dance battle a few days ago. She and Bodie were in the shot, obviously taken when she wasn't looking, since she didn't remember this photo. The caption read: Looks like Riptide just got swept #LushCrew

Oh, it was on now. There was no way that prissy princess was going to get away with that. They may have lost that time, but Emilia could easily get them back. They were due for a rematch that weekend anyway. She was tempted to post a selfie of her own, complete with a big middle finger front and center. Instead, she settled on using an unflattering photo of Aubrey she managed to take behind her back some time ago. Serves her right for showing off all the time. Caption: Lush Crew won't be looking so hot this weekend #MoreLikeCrushedCrew

Emilia posted it with quite a bit of self-satisfaction. She didn't even have to put a mention; Aubrey had an instinct for finding out anything related to her. The weekend couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed a little guest appearance by Emilia! This would totally be plausible, I just know it. (Though to be honest, I don't even have an Instagram. ^_^U) Thanks for reading!


End file.
